My Heart will Go On LeafxCrow
by xXMelodysoul.KiraXx
Summary: Set after Sunrise. Crowfeather regrets his treatment of Leafpool and goes for a walk by the ThunderClan border. What will happen? Songfic to Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On". Sorry I suck at summaries. LeafxCrow


Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction! I'm gonna write more but I finished this one before I made my account so I figured I should uplode it first.

Crowfeather: If it's so old why are you uploading it?  
Me: It's only a few months old stupid!  
Leafpool: Don't fight. Let's just get on with it.  
Me: Good idea! Crowfeather, teh disclaimer!  
Crowfeather: UGHH! Fine. Melodysoul/Kira doesn't own anything!  
Me: Yeah! If I did you two would be together and so would Honeyfern and Berrynose!  
Crowfeather and Leafpool: *blushing*

Please R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

_Near, far, wherever you are,_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more, you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart,_  
_And my heart will go on and on._

For a long time after that fateful Gathering, I didn't sleep. How could I? I told the only living cat I loved that she meant nothing to me. Only to impress my other mate, Nightcloud, and my son, Breezepelt, in front of my only daughter, Hollyleaf, and other sons, Lionblaze and Jayfeather? How was I rewarded for this action? I wasn't; I was tortured for days on end by what I'd said, and how I lied.

That beautiful, placid Gathering night, Hollyleaf had announced to all four Clans (the other two are ShadowClan and RiverClan) that I was the father of her and her brothers. I had recieved the same information from Lionblaze the day before, but I was in denial. I didn't want to believe what had happened. But Leafpool confessed, and I had retorted, saying that I cared nothing for three of my kits and my first mate. Leafpool had relinquished her position as Medicine Cat of ThunderClan in front of every other Clan.

And that wasn't the end of it. Nightcloud and Breezepaw began to treat me worse than I had treated Leafpool prior to that night. My own son slashed through my ear the morning before. Onestar, our leader, was holding me in the utmost contempt. But who couldn't, seeing what a monster I was toward Leafpool? She had paid heavily, too; she was demoted from ThunderClan's medicine cat to a normal warrior. I saw her patroling one day with her makeshift mentor, Brightheart. Her head was down and her tail sagged, and she looked ready to die. And it was all my fault!

I had also heard that Hollyleaf, was crushed by the collapsing tunnels that WindClan (including myself) had once used to invade ThunderClan territory. She had died, and I had shoved all the blame on myself. I knew that if she had never found out, she wouldn't have died. My daughter was so close to the Warrior Code that she couldn't stand being born outside it...

I hated myself enough that, only a few nights later, I left the WindClan camp. I was almost unaware of where I was going until I was a few foxlengths from where my paws were taking me. Of course, I thought. I relinquished whatever thoughts had compelled me to stop moving, and willingly loped toward an endearingly nostalgic area, one with the best memories of my whole life.

I had ended up at the place where I used to meet Leafpool at. Just at the crossing between WindClan and ThunderClan territories. I could barely see the stars, but the few I saw seemed to frown on me, as if to say that not only did they disapprove of my having kits with the former Medicine cat (pretty bad) from another Clan (even worse), but that I had shunned them when they needed me. Not only was I a terrible and disloyal warrior of WindClan, but I was a terrible father (to Breezepelt, too!) and a disloyal mate to Leafpool.

Suddenly, a soft scent, achingly familliar, wafted into my nostrils. I scanned the dark area, hoping and praying to StarClan that I hadn't imagined it. As I prayed, a whiff of shock came along with the warm aroma hit me, and I pricked my ears.

"Crowfeather?" came a soft, gentle mew, tinged with undeniable shock. "Is that you?"

My heart was tearing, and I knew how wrong it was to be here. But I could deny the euphoria that surged through my body. "Leafpool...I'm so..." I stuttered as I tried desperately to get out my feelings, "I just...I...Yes." I finally gave in. "Yes, Leafpool, it's me."

The reply was cold and terse. "I thought you hated me." Leafpool snarled. "I mean nothing to you."

All the torture that StarClan had decreed I earned compared nothing to that moment. I couldn't stand myself anymore. Leafpool looked as if she wanted she wanted to continue speaking, but I cut her off.

"I know what I said! I remember how much it hurt me. But I can't imagine how much it hurt you, Leafpool, and...You remember what I said, all those moons ago?" Leafpool stared expectantly at me, an indecipherable emotion in her amber eyes. "I told you I'd always love you. And that's never going to change!" I had reduced myself to shouting and whimpering like a young kit, and my legs were giving out on me. "Leafpool," I whispered, "I hate myself for what I did to you."

Leafpool was staring down at me. "You have right to hate yourself, Crowfeather," she meowed, her voice as even as her gaze. I knew she didn't believe me. Painfully, my legs fell out from under me, and my body hit the ground. I wished I could just go drown myself in a stream, just to end this horrible suffering. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that, maybe, if I stayed still long enough, I would die.

"Leafpool," I whispered, "I was so wrong. StarClan kill me now, condemn me, but you mean everything to me!" I dared to open my eyes, only to see that Leafpool's eyes were filled with surprise. "You heard me, Leafpool." I meowed. "You mean more to me than loyalty to WindClan, more than StarClan...more than my life." I sat myself up and stared at her. "I still love you, Leafpool. I always will, I promise."

"Crowfeather..." Leafpool murmered, her eyes shining, "I love you too." All previous torture, pain and sorrow were gone, replaced with joy, and the old thrill of knowing how this was against the code, that this couldn't happen, yet it had to. "As long as you're here, my heart will go on. There's nothing I fear, not anymore." she murmered, driving her head into my fur. I licked her head between the ears, and she let out a heartwarming purr.

"You will always be in my heart."

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on._  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on._

* * *

_PLEASE _Read and Review! NO FLAMES!


End file.
